<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Annonce by AlexieUtopie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619799">Annonce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie'>AlexieUtopie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shaman King (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maintenant que le Combat de Shamans est terminé, il y a une dernière chose que Yoh doit révéler à ses amis...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Annonce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dispositions légales : <em>Shaman King</em> appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.</p><p>Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 7 septembre 2014.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Les amis, il est tant que l'on vous dise quelque chose...</p><p>	Tout le groupe était réuni autour d'un bon repas. Le Combat de Shamans venait de se terminer depuis peu de temps. Hao était devenu un dieu et les avait relâchés. Chacun prenait enfin un repos bien mérité pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions et de toutes ces aventures.</p><p>	Main dans la main, Yoh et Anna se tenaient debout devant eux lorsqu'il leur dit cette phrase. Le jeune homme paraissait quelque peu gêné, se passant sa main libre dans les cheveux en riant un peu. La jeune fille, elle, restait égale à elle-même. Les autres se tinrent cois, déjà choqués de les voir dans cette situation incongrue.</p><p>- Hem... Anna et moi on... Heu... Hum... Comment dire...</p><p>	Yoh ne semblait pas trouver ses mots, de plus en plus embarrassé, rougissant toujours plus sans parvenir à s'exprimer, alors que ses amis le fixaient avec insistance. Après un soupir, Anna prit la parole, toujours aussi sereine.</p><p>- Je suis enceinte. Voilà ce qu'essaie de dire Yoh.</p><p>	Évidemment, cela ne rata pas. Manta hurla son habituel « QUUUOOOOOIIIIII ??? », Chocolove tenta de faire un jeu de mot nul en se déguisant en chaîne hi-fi, Ryu tomba à la renverse, Horohoro s'étouffa avec le riz qu'il avait dans la bouche, Tamao les félicita en déprimant dans un coin, Amidamaru fit celui qui ne savait rien lorsque les autres esprits vinrent le voir pour lui demander des informations... En vérité, seul Ren resta parfaitement calme, avalant une gorgée de thé chaud, en apparence nullement surpris par cette annonce.</p><p>	En voyant tout ce désordre, Anna se mit à soupirer de plus belle et leva les yeux au ciel prête à intervenir. Mais elle croisa le regard de Yoh qui l'observait, encore rouge, avec un grand sourire mi-gêné mi-content, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, en posant une main sur son ventre.</p><p>	Yoh et Anna étaient vraiment bien entourés. Ça avait beau être pour la plupart des idiots, c'était leurs amis. Et la jeune fille savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux.</p><p>	Son enfant ne serait jamais abandonné.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>